


Prizefighter: We Fight Just to Save Your Dumb-ass :)

by Anonymous



Series: SuperM-ark [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Everyone Loves Mark Lee (NCT), Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Neglect, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, anywayyy, everyone wants a piece of mark lee, this fic is basically so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The man's warm palm brushed back the stray strand of hair which covered Mark's face, "What a pity. For such a pretty little thing, you're so skinny and sickly pale in complexion."believe me, the title will be changed :") i just have no idea how to titlei swear the story is not as bad as the title made it seemed as ;;





	Prizefighter: We Fight Just to Save Your Dumb-ass :)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i guess :/
> 
> god, i'm sorry for being so awkward here but uh,,, i hope yall enjoy this self-indulgent fic i made? yea okay that's all and thanks ;;
> 
> ps. this fic (even the first chapter) is not complete yet so,,, :/
> 
> pss. english is not my forte babes,,, so do try and bear with me for any grammatical errors or any other errors :" i'm pretty much trash at english if i do say so myself

It was at the end of autumn when Mark got kicked out from his pack.

The ever-changing weather had been all over the place. One moment, it was warm and humid. Then suddenly it became freezing and dry, as if the sun hadn't shone for several days.

Mark could only wrap his arms around his trembling figure. His warm breaths were visible, floating into the air and creating small, cloud-shaped puffs. He started to feel a lot colder. His fingertips were chilly on top of his upper arms, enclosing it in firm grips.

The temperature of the barely-starting winter air was always worse in this part of town.

The cold air bit into his skin. His thin unlayered clothes were not helping him warming himself at all. The partly wet fabric clung to his skin, resulting in colder temperature for the young omega. It wasn't his intention to wet his clothes. It was because of his _mother_, who not-so-kindly spilled a glass of water on his face to wake him up — only to mutually agree with his _father_ about kicking his ass out of their house as well as out of their pack.

And here he is now. In an abandoned park filled with abandoned playscape made of moldy old woods and rusty metal. Mark dragged his body further inside the playground, seating himself under the coverage of a closed-up slide's bottom. His teeth chattered, as he tried to warm himself by blowing out his warm breaths onto his freezing palm.

Mark didn't remember how long he had sat himself there. Hell, he didn't even remember what time he was forced out from his house. His mind only screamed about how cold his surroundings were, how hungry he felt, and how heavy his eyes had seemed to grow. But fortunately, before he could succumb into the temptation of sleeping — _and risking the possibilities that he could die, one way or another_ — a crunch of boots stepping onto a dried branch startled him awake. His body tensed up, and he wondered whether it was indeed the time for him to leave this cruel world.

Mark sneaked a peek outside of his hiding place, searching for the possible harmful beings near him. With a gulp and a chanted prayers, he hoped that no criminals would come across him.

A sleeve-covered hand slid on his neck and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling out a rather explosive reaction — a startled scream and uncoordinated hand movement, probably intended to hurt whoever would cause harm to him. When the hand didn't budge, Mark wailed, tears sprang out from his eyes and body trembling even harder.

In front of him, a cloaked man was crouching right in front of the only escape Mark had. His face was mainly hidden under the dark shadow of the cloak covering his head, but Mark had been able to see the man's warm hazel eyes glinted in the dark. Upon a more thorough observation, he could smell a faint scent of pine and cinnamon. Such a heady, thick and rich scent, so powerful and so alpha it raised a red flag of danger in his head.

The mysterious alpha paid Mark's anxiousness and cautious behaviour no mind. He glided his fingers gently through Mark's blonde hair, tugging it a little — and causing Mark to _purr_ in bliss — before he quickly shut his mouth and glared wholeheartedly towards the _probably-is-smirking_ man. The fingers trailed in a feather light movement, touching every parts of Mark's face delicately until it stopped right under his bottom lip. The gleaming eyes flashed red, before changing back to the original color. A big thumb softly caressed his chapped lips, dipping just a tad bit further inside Mark's cavern. The man hummed, thumb continuously stroking his chin.

"Such a precious omega," the man crooned, voice velvety and husky baritone. His warm palm brushed back the stray strand of hair which covered Mark's face, "What a pity. For such a pretty little thing, you're so skinny and sickly pale in complexion."

Mark let out a small growl that sounded more like a whimper, body curling into a fetal position, conditioning himself to become smaller in size. The strange man cooed, shushing him and giving out calming alpha pheromones. Mark had always been afraid of alphas and their strong pheromones, but all he could feel that time was a sense of being protected and taken care for. It felt warm and tingly, unfamiliar but not in a bad way. For once since he was presented as an omega, he could be lured into a peaceful slumber, unknowingly slumping his entire weight towards the male alpha stranger.

It's weird; how this alpha stranger could make him feel so relaxed and untroubled.

"Why are you here all alone, young omega? This part of the town is dangerous for your kind. Shouldn't you be home, snuggling into your warm nest?" The cloaked-man asked, voice oh so sweet like it was dripped in honey. Despite the ambiguously-abased questions, the man sounded far from condescending. If Mark was not so strung up tight on protecting himself, he would even dare to say that the man was _perturbed_ about his wellbeing.

"W- w- what's it to you? My life is none of your business!"

Mark hissed, voice coming out weaker than he intended to. A flash of red caught his eyes again, and he swallowed the terrified whimper he almost accidentally let surfacing. No matter how much fear had clouded his mind, he kept on holding his stance, all stiff and tense like a bundle of nerve.

Then all of a sudden, a pack of wrapped sandwiches were thrusted into his hands. Warmth seeped through the thin wrappers, and a waft of smoked beef lingered in the air. Mark could feel his stomach grumbled in great hunget. His resolve started to crumble, but his mind and heart screamed at him not to accept the free-offered food.

And so, he held his stance. His eyes glared daggers at the object — like it had offended him greatly. Ignoring the cry of his stomach, he turned his head to not fall into any temptation.

Mark felt the deep stare the stranger had given to him when he continued to stubbornly reject the food. He also heard a small, heavy sigh, followed by some rustling of fabrics.

He only realized that he was trembling like a leaf when a warm and fuzzy quilt was thrown over his head carelessly. He yelped as he fought and wrestled the huge cotton blanket, trying to free himself from the comforting warmth with a fit of hisses and growls.

"Geez, calm yourself, little one," the man hummed in amusement as he helped Mark strangle the quilt down. Warm hazel orbs stared back at him with so much warmth and familiarity and care it made Mark's inside churned and whooped in delight. Mark scolded the omega inside him, trying to drill the fact that _no, he's not to be mated with some kind of suspicious stranger just because he takes care of us better than our pack had ever been_.

"What's your name, pretty omega?"

"No."

"Hmm, I'm Jongin. Kim Jongin. Nice to meet you, 'no'."

The omega inside him swooned then had the audacity to _giggle_ and _blush_ at the poor attempt of light joke, and Mark could only roll his eyes in annoyance. He glared at the strangely indifferent alpha. Weird. Usually when Mark talked back or rolled his eyes, alphas would explode and force him into submission — which, of course, was the thing he hated so much.

But then, the name of the said male sounded much a lot familiar in his ears, although he still couldn't place his fingers to it. He inwardly shrugged — to hell would he care about this strange man!

**Author's Note:**

> :) sorry, i guess


End file.
